1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strut and/or shock braces for automobiles. In particular, the present invention relates to a generally vertically or vertically inclined crossmember brace adapted to be positioned between the rear strut and/or shock towers of a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
There are numerous aftermarket products available that are designed especially for improving the suspension and chassis of an automobile. One may subtly improve the handling characteristics of a vehicle by simply adding low-profile tires and high-performance struts/shocks. Or, if one desires to transform an automobile into a more aggressively handling vehicle that mimics the handling characteristics of a race car, additional aftermarket components may be installed, such as racing springs, high performance bushings, heavy-duty front and rear anti-sway bars, and strut/shock tower braces for improved chassis stiffness.
Strut/shock braces are easy to install and improve handling by stiffening the span between a pair of suspension struts/shocks. Strut/shock braces are most often used in the front engine compartment of a vehicle. In particular, it is common to provide a brace which spans and “ties” together the front left and right strut/shock of a vehicle. A common brace design provides a pair of flanges adapted to be attached to the top of the strut/shock tower. Both flanges are then interconnected by a rigid bracing member.
Strut/shock braces are utilized to stiffen the chassis or increase body rigidity of a vehicle, which in turn contributes to improved handling characteristics of the vehicle. When a strut/shock brace is attached to the upper portions of the strut/shock towers, the brace stiffens and strengthens the upper body structural region of the vehicle. A stiffer chassis improves steering, improves weight transfer, reduces roll and maximizes handling. Also, a chassis sometimes requires stiffening when tire and or wheel size is increased and when a car is driven aggressively. In this instance, strut/shock braces allow for increased road-handling, reduced tire wear, and improved-shock absorption; especially when used in conjunction with low profile high performance racing tires.
Although there are many prior art examples of strut/shock braces available for “tieing” the front left and right strut/shock towers of a vehicle together, there are relatively few known applications, if any, of a strut/shock brace being utilized between the two rear strut/shock towers of a vehicle. It would be advantageous and desirable to provide a strut/shock brace designed especially for interconnecting or tieing the two rear strut/shock towers of a vehicle together to further enhance the rigidity of vehicle frames.